A Lone Wolf
by Ookami100
Summary: Marie Lawrence, after 7 years away from the island of New Providence, has finally returned, now a young woman with some very dark secrets. Will Captain Vane recognize the girl-turned woman, or will he only remember the girl she use to be, if even that? And what of his 'promise' she could join his crew when he became a captain? Does she plan to hold him to it? Yes, yes she does.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As this takes years before the main storyline, Vane is a bit out of character. People do change with age, and I wasn't completely sure how'd he'd act in this situation and time frame. Also, this is just how he met Marie, who is a very strange girl indeed.**

* * *

1708:

Charles Vane, a younger Charles Vane, lay on one of the beaches of New Providence island, in and out of consciousness.

Vane groaned, head pounding, and cursed the glaring light piercing through his eyelids. He shfited slightly, attempting to make himself more comfortable on his bed and stopped...This wasn't his bed...Something wasn't right. Where the hell was he? A shadow passed over him, thank fully blocking out the damn light. If it stayed there, he could probably sleep again..

"Mister? Are you alright...?" The soft concerned voice broke through his sleepy thoughts, and he opened his eyes to see a young girl crouched above him. She was framed by the sun, making it a bit hard to look at her. Wide, large golden-brown eyes stared down at him with a child's curiousity. Her reddish-brown curls were tumbling free from someone's attempt at pig tails, and the end of one was almost brushing his cheek. She had the promise of being a beauty when she grew older, but all that paled in the fact that she was disturbing his rest.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled up at her. She blinked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I was concerned with your well being, to be honest, as I never found a man passed out on a beach before. I thought you were dead until you groaned. Were you jumped by someone?" He closed his eyes, willing the child to disappear.

"No..." He sat up, and she barely scrambled out of the way. He looked around, and yes, he was on a beach. Fuck. "I was drunk.." Why was he explaining himself to a child? He looked at her in contempt, hoping it'd make her leave.

She stared up at him, head tilted to the side. Her light blue down was torn around the hem, and covered in what appeared to be fresh stains. Whoever she belonged to won't be pleased...

"Are you a pirate?" Her question caught him off gaurd, and he could only stare dumbly at her for a second. Finally, he nodded slightly. "Ooh! Are you a captain?"

"..Not yet, but I will be."

"When you're a captain, can I join your crew?" She stared up at him with such eager innocence, he almost smiled. Instead he raised an eyebrow, and snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, go for it. We'll see how it works out." She flashed him a radient smile of pure childish pleasure, and he sobered, feeling a pang from a memory he just couldn't bury. Then the smile faded as quickly as it came, the girl suddenly turning serious.

"You're not lying, right? Or suddenly going to laugh and tell me a girl can't be anything more than someone's wife?" She furrowed her brow at the thought. He wondered who had told her that, and leaned back on his hands.

"No." He looked up at the clear sky, eyeing a sea gull with unhidden dislike. She followed his gaze for a moment.

"Do you hate birds?"

"I hate sea gulls."

"But they let you know when you're approaching land."

"Still hate them."

"How odd...I envy them. They're so free."

"...How old are you?" The question was sudden, and he wasn't quite sure where it came from, but he was curious.

"That's an even odder thing. Never ask a lady her age!" She exclaimed with mock shock. "But if must know, I'm 12." She'll be some nobleman's wife some day, he could tell that right off.

"...12?" He looked at her for a moment; short, much too short to be 12, even for a girl, all childish roundness, yet she was skinny. "You look 9..." She flared up, eyes flashing dangerously as she pulled herself up to her full sitting height.

"I am 12. I'm just short is all!" He didn't bother to answer, and stood up, stretching. She stood as well, dusting off her dress, lips pursed in a fine line.

Vane turned and started to walk away, dismissing her from his mind.

"Ah! Where are you going?"

"Back to my ship."

"Can I come?" She trotted on after him.

"No."

"Awww...Well, can I at least know your name?"

"Charles."

"Charles what? No Last Name?" Her voice was slightly sarcastic, and he felt his temper turning slightly, but he kept it in check.

"Vane. Charles Vane.."

"Ah..! Well." She slipped infront of him, forcing him to stop for a moment. "I'm Marie Lawrence. A pleasure to meet you." She curstied, and he stepped around her, continuing on his way.

* * *

Marie stared after the man for a moment, then turned, heading back for Nassau. A grin spread across her face as she ran along, deciding to tell her brother all about her encounter. Their father forbade them to go near any 'dangerous' men, but she didn't care. It was exciting, more exciting than most of this journey.

"I'm going to be a pirate!" She whispered to herself, and her grin widened.

For the four days she revisited that beach everyday, and was rewarded when she ran into Vane again on her fourth day.

* * *

"Charles!" Vane groaned at the sound of his voice being called by the child's voice, and turned to see Marie racing towards him. She skidded to a stop next to him, and fell to her knees. Today her hair was loose, falling to her waist, and she was dressed in pink. It didn't suit her at all. She was golden from the constant sunshine to boot.

"...What the fuck are you doing here?" She stared up at him amount, as if shocked he'd ask her such an outrageous question.

"...How dare you use such foul language!" She hissed at him, and he sighed. "Also, I can go where I please. The beach isn't just yours." He narrowed his eyes at her, and looked ahead at the ocean. "I was hoping to find you though. I was wondering if you can tell me what its like being a pirate."

"...No."

"What? Why?"

"Why are you so interested?" He snapped at her. She glared up at him.

"Because I am! I've grown up hearing nothing but ill about pirates, and I want to know if thats true. Plus, if I ever reach my dream of being one someday, I should have some prior knowledge.." He glared down at her, lip curling up slightly, then sighed. Might as well humor her. Maybe some horror stories would make her despise the idea of becoming a pirate.

How very wrong he was.

"That is...Wow." She stared up at him, wide eyed. "Really? That sounds so...dangerous!"

"It is. S-"

"But so thrilling at the same time! Terrifying too. Do you guys plan any strategies or anything?" Vane raised an eyebrow, and eyed the girl next to him feeling a little respect for the girl. He told her gruesome stories, and she wanted to know if they planned their attacks. Didn't even bat an eyelash...Maybe she'll reach that 'dream' of hers.

For the next week or so, Marie met Vane on that beach almost everyday to pester him with more with questions about pirates. He could have stopped coming, but he didn't, and was there, expect one time, at the same time every day.

On the sixth day, Vane walked to the spot, taking a swig from his bottle of rum. He slowed to a stop, noting that Marie had beaten him today. He was about to call out to her, but stopped himself, realizing something was wrong. He resumed walking, face hardening slightly and becoming devoid of emotion.

Her back was too him, sitting and hunched over slightly., He stopped a couple feet behind him. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and locks of her thick long hair lay around her, the remainder stopping just below her ears.

"Marie." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Meant to get her attention. She leapt to her feet, spinning around, and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. In the process, she dropped the knife she was holding, and just burried her face in the chest/stomach area of the shocked pirate. It was then he realized she was crying.

Something took over then, and he wrapped his arms around the girl, pursing his lips in a hard line. What the fuck had happened?

"What the hell is wrong?" He growled down at her. She sniffled and didn't look up at him.

"Why was I born a girl?" She whispered. He narrowed his eyes to slits, but kept silent for a moment. "We're..returning to England..and Father has picked out my future husband and everything...And he..teaches things to my brother...like fighting...but they all..." Vane felt his temper stirring again, at this girl and at her family. The girl was barely 12 years old, and her father was already set to ship her off? She wasn't even physically 12, in his personal opinion. He let her keep talking.

"Mother isn't a help...I wouldn't mind it all..so much if they at least...treated me like I had a brain!...Not just some girl to be sold to the highest bidder!" She wailed the last bit, and he resisted the urge to clamp a hand over her mouth. Damn her to hell. "I'm not suited for this life...I know I'm still a child bu...but! I wish I was a boy...or at least born to a different family...I know...other kids have it harder than me, espeically poorer kids...but...I envy them..." She sniffled, and all his anger redirected at her. She envies them? "They...they lead hard lives, I know...however, they have a freer life...a..."

Vane growled, letting her go as he grabbed her wrists and knocked her to the ground, following her and pinning the girl. She fell silent, staring up at him, wide-eyed; she shut up, good.

"Listen to me, girl." He whispered to her, eyes glittering dangerously. "Don't say such bullshit again. What the fuck do you know? You have a lot more than those kids have, and they probably hate you're rich ass for it. You have food, every night, a family that cares about you, which is more than some of them can say right there. You never have to worry about clothes, where you'll live, anything. Yet you envy them because your family wants you to marry well? Fuck you!" He took a deep breath, and shook his head slightly.

Marie just stared up at him, shocked to the core of her being. He glanced back down at her, and loosened his grip on her wrists, pushing away from her.

"Before you start talking fucking bull, think about what the hell you're saying. Fight marriage all you want, fight the life they have laid out infront of you. But never talk like that again." He stood up, and held a hand out to her. She hesitantly took it, and he didn't blame her. He'd scared her and he knew it.

"Maaarie!" Someone was looking for her.

"Go." Vane ordered, and picked up her knife, handing it to her. She took it, and wiped at her eyes with one hand before giving him a slight smile.

"..Thank you.." He blinked, then watched her turn and race away. He stood after a moment, then picked up his rum bottle, eyeing the sand in it, and shrugged. Oh well.

It would be years before he'd see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - 1715, 4 Months Prior to the start of the show.**

Marie stood on the bow of the merchant's ship she managed to secure passage on. If the captain wasn't her cousin...She sighed softly, and gazed to the island on the horizon. New Providence Island... She thought back to the last time she was here, and the strange pirate she met there on a beach. She heard rumors of him recently, and she wondered if they were true, or if they were even the right man. She wondered thought why a man like him had ever humored her and her antics.

"Does he even remember me? Or our conversation about me joining his crew..hm.." She leaned against the railing, and adjusted her hood as they drew closer to the island. She wanted to pass unnoticed for now, until she got her bearings. Seven years is a long time, after all.

* * *

Captain Vane sat a table in the tavern, nursing a mug of rum. Tomorrow he'd back on the _Ranger,_ back at sea, hunting. For now though he had to spend another night in this fucking place. He glared over the top of his mug at the source of his troubles.

Eleanor Guthrie.

Small, slender, gentle curves...Her beautiful blonde hair was yanked back in one of those 'up-does' of hers, making her appear more severe. She had hard blue eyes that brightened wonderfully when she was passionate about something.

Damn her.

Vane downed the rest of his rum, slamming the mug on the table. He stood, knowing he caught the notice of some people. Turning, he headed for the door; he needed some fresh air. As he reached the exit, a small cloaked form slipped in past him.

Glancing after the person, he watched them head over to Eleanor. With a snort, he strolled outside, shooting a glance up at the sun as it made its slow descent. Nightfall, then dawn again. He felt a brief shiver of excitement at the coming hunt as he strolled down the street.

* * *

Marie sighed as she sat down in a chair facing Eleanor's desk. It took her a minute, but Eleanor joined her, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Well, Marie...I was wondering when you would finally grace me with your presence." She walked to her seat and sat down, eyeing the young woman seated across from her. "I've heard a few rumors of late that I assume are your doing?"

"Are you referring to what happened in London?"

"...London...? No, I was referring to Boston."

"Ah...Boston. Beautiful this time of year I hear." Marie said easily, ignoring the matter at hand.

"Marie...Why are you here?"

"Hm? Why? I figured that I'd visit one of the few places I actually _liked_ when growing up. Plus, I wanted to see you. I mean, we haven't seen eachother in _seven years_. Can't blame a girl for wanting to stop by, can you?"

"Bull shit. Why are you really here?" Eleanor eyed her with the cold calculation of a woman use to getting what she wanted, no matter the means to do so.

"You've grown up to be quite pleasent." Marie said dryily. "Fine, I have something I need to do and to do it I need a certain pirate. If he remembers me, and if I can get him to remember a promise that wasn't really a 'promise' he made me once."

"Vane.." Eleanor breathed, and nearly groaned out loud. "Which promise would _that_ be?"

"To join his crew. When I met him I asked him if he'd let me join his crew when he became a captain. He said we'd see how it went or something if I remember correctly, and I spent every minute after that when around him in an attempt to get him to make it into a official promise. Which he 'sorta' agreed to."

"He's a smart man. An uncontrolled, foul one, but still smart. If he remembers you, _or_ that 'promise', he will probably also remember how 'unoffical' it is. Besides, pirates don't tend to be true to their word..."

"You sound like you speak from experience. But, I'm not overly concerned. I think I can convince him. I just need a bit of ti-"

"He sets sail again tomorrow."

"...Or a few hours...I did pass him on my way in, yes?"

"You actually remember what he looks like?"

"Not as tall as I remember, I was very short though, and a bit more muscular, but yes, I do. He also seems a bit more haggard...It suits him." She shrugged slightly, and Eleanor pursed her lips, standing.

"I don't know what you expect me to help you with."

Marie ignored that, standing up herself, and headed for the door.

"Thank you for what assisstance you have been. Now...I have to go find him."

"Marie, he has a temper. Be careful."

* * *

Strolling along a beach, Captain Vane kicked at a stone. What the hell was he doing out here? Fresh air? Fuck. He stopped and gazed out towards the horizon, wishing he was out there _now_. If it wasn't all these last minute details...

"Charles?" The voice was soft, and clearly a womans. He turned to see who used his first name so familiarly, and saw the small cloaked form. "Ah, but it'd be Captain Vane now, wouldn't it?" She said, correcting herself as she reached up and pulled the hood down, shaking her head to free her hair in the process.

Thick, curly, russet hair tumbled free of the loose bun it had been pulled in for the hood, falling around her shoulders and down her back. She brushed a strand from her face with a quick, delicate flick of her wrist and turned her large eyes upon him. They were golden brown, framed with thick curling lashes; the look and coloring of them reminded him acutely of a wolf, such intelligence, yet with the appearence of always 'hunting'. For what, he couldn't say. Her soft, full mouth was trying hard not to curve up into a tempting smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. Something tugged at the back of his mind, but he ignored it, eyeing the woman.

"So, Captain Vane...Do you know who I am...?" It took him a second to realize she had spoken, so intently was he following the soft, angular lines of her face. His blue eyes met her golden ones.

"Should I..?" He dropped his gaze to her feet, and derliberty slowly ran them back up her body. She was dressed in a pair of snug pants, tugged into knee high boots. She also wore a loose dark blue shirt that contrasted with her hair wonderfully. She was curvy, he could tell that, though she did appear to be rather lacking in the breast area.

"Charles!" Her voice lashed through his thoughts like a whip, causing his eyes to fly up to hers. Surprise, and anger flashed in his blue eyes as he noted her reproachful look. "My eyes are up _here_, not hidden somewhere in my shirt, nor between my legs." She hadn't raised her voice, but the tone was cold, and it was said in a manner that left no room for arguement.

Vane snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing with cool disdain. Who the fuck did she think she was? He opened his mouth to reply to her statement, but the woman cut him off.

"Now, I actually _didn't_ expect you to remember. Its been quite a few years, almost a decade honestly, and I was a child then... However I had hoped you'd remember me." She sighed and glanced around. "I think finding you here was quite perfect, though. I do remember meeting you on a beach...Maybe it was this one.."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hm? Ah, do forgive me. My name, since you forgot it, is Marie Lawrence." She flashed him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but the name was familiar. As was the smile. He just..couldn't quite place them. "And I'm here, before you ask, to see if you'll fullfil a promise you made me when I first met you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. A promise? From nearly a decade ago? The name was certainly familiar, and these was something familiar about the way she was eyeing him eyes though...

"What promise?"

"To join your crew if you became a captain." He blinked, something clicking in the back of his mind. For a moment he saw as she use to be, a too short young girl with messy pigtails, constantly ripping her dresses, and a dream to become a pirate, by apparently joining his crew. No, she couldn't join his crew. Not this girl. So he snorted, smirking at her.

"No."

"No? Well, why not?" She glared at him, then shook her head slightly, softening her gaze.

"I sail tomorrow, I know nothing about you, and your a woman. The crew barely likes having Anne around." He shrugged slightly as if this settled matters.

"I can fight, I can sail fairly well, and the crew doesn't have to know I'm a woman."

"What are you going to do? Cut your hair? Wear looser pants? A different shirt? Never let anyone near you for months? How do I even know you're not lying to me?"

"I am more apt at dressing like a man than you think. Also, you don't, but I can prove I'm _not_ lying. Besides, you may not remember it, but _I_ do. You promised me, and I don't like broken promises."

_Bull shit. I didn't promise you a fucking thing._ He pursed his lips, and started to walk past her.

"No."

Marie spun around and glared after the insolent man.

"Captain Vane! I'll make you a deal. Take me with you when you sail tomorrow, put me to work with your crew as _one_ of them. However, if you think I'm not worth it, when we return here...You don't have to pay me a damn cent and can send me on my merry way."

He stopped, and smiled slightly, sighing. He looked over at her, eyes blazing, nostrils flared, and her hands were even on her hips. But he could see she meant it. His mind flickered back to the small girl and he looked at her again for a moment. Young, inexperienced, and too obviously female. What would his crew think? What if she caused another's death due to her inexperience?

"The answer is still no."

Marie watched him walk away from her, and she wanted to scream. Damn him! She remembered Eleanor's final warning: The man had a temper. Well, so does she! And Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. No, she'd bide her time. This wasn't the last time she'd see him. She would convince him to let her join his crew yet. All she'd have to do is prove herself here, on this island.

Besides, it wasn't like she had a time limit on this job.

* * *

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think Captain Vane is quite a bit more in-character here :P Minus the fact he pretty much kept his temper in check what with her cutting him off. But he has proven he can behave, _sometimes_. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I re-wrote so much of this so many times...Ugh. XD...Hope you like it though! and ty for the reviews :3**

* * *

**Later that same evening.**

"He _still_ refused. I offer myself as an addition to his crew for _free_, and he _still_ refused! The man is impossible!" Marie paced back and forth in Eleanor's office, waving her hands as she ranted. At the last part she spun around to stare exasperated at the other woman. "I mean...Come on." She sat down in a huff, blowing a strand of hair from her face. Eleanor smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"I did try and warn you. What would you have me do?"

"Heeelp me. I almost gave up, but I refuse to. How _dare_ he deny me even the chance."

"Marie, you are asking one of the strongest pirate captains on this island to take you, an inexperienced, young, unruly _girl_ into his crew without any knowledge about you. No, let me rephrase that. You are _demanding_ that he do it."

"When you say it that way it sounds pretty bad...But, Eleanor, I _have_ to get on his crew. It's the only way to finish this one job.." Eleanor sighed heavily, and leaned back in her chair.

"What is your job _this_ time?"

"Ah, I'm not allowed to say.."

"Then how am I to help you?"

"Just...trust me, ok? I never take a job without good reason. So, _please_ trust me." Eleanor stared at her for a moment before shaking her head slightly.

"Fine. We'll have it your way. I still don't know what you want me to do, though." Marie stood up, and grabbed her cloak.

"I know you'll think of something. Now, I'm going to have a drink well I think...Oh and, don't tell anyone percisely who I am just yet, please." With that, Marie slipped out the doors, closing them softly behind her. Eleanor cast a glance at Marie's untouched glass as she stood, and raised an eyebrow slightly. She shrugged, looking longly out the window for a moment before walking to the doors.

Opening them, she stared out into her tavern, scanning the crowd. She watched Marie find a small table, then spotted Captain Vane himself making his way towards her. She narrowed her eyes slightly, then realized that this _could_ work to the advantage of Marie, and in turn, herself.

"Alright, Marie..." She whispered softly. "I'll trust you...But you'll have to trust me too..."

* * *

Marie leaned back in her seat after securing herself a drink, and took a tentative sip. A shuddered passed through as she blinked, then gave the liquid in her mug a distrusted look. What the hell was this stuff? She sniffed the contents of her glass, and after a few moments of thought decided it _probably_ wouldn't kill her. She took another swig.

"God..." She muttered at it. "Nothing like the brandy from back home..." But it would suffice. Perhaps, given time, she'd grow to like this stuff. For now, she'd merely tolerate it as a way to get her thoughts moving again.

_How's drinking going to help you come up with an idea?_ A small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_It might not, but all my bett-...funner ideas come from a bottle!_ She smiled sightly to herself, and without thinking about it, downed the rest of her mug in one go. Damn it! She coughed, and shook her head before ordering a refill.

* * *

Captain Vane strolled from Eleanor's office and stopped for a moment, scanning the crowd for _her_. He had a few questions for her, though it wouldn't change his mind. She didn't belong in this world. Especially not if he had a say in it. After looking around again, and still not spotting her, he growled something under his breath about Eleanor.

_Getting a drink my ass..._

He spotted Jack and Anne 'enjoying' a couple drinks together. Vane couldn't tell if they were actually enjoying the drinks, or eachother's company for that matter. Hell, he never could. Heading over to them, he lit the cigar he rolled well talking to that woman.

"Jack, Anne..." He took a drag from his smoke, casting another glance around in case he missed her.

"Ah, Captain! Uh...Is there anything you need...?" Jack looked up at him, clearly startled by the sudden appearance of his captain. He apparently hadn't expected to see him, or at least had hoped to avoid him until they set sail. Vane blew smoke from between his lips slowly, and sighed.

"Have you seen a short girl with russet hair anytime recently? Not one of the girls from next door." Jack squinted his eyes slightly as he glanced around, confused and trying to remember.

"She left a few minutes ago with some men." Anne said, her tone void of almost all emotion. She took a drink from her mug well Jack looked at her like 'how the fuck did you know that?' Vane just turned and headed for the door, taking another drag from the cigar.

_Stupid fucking girl..._

Leaving the tavern, he stopped for a moment, listening for anything that'd give him a clue to where she was. Not hearing anything, especially due to the noise from the people enjoying themselves all around, he headed off down the street in one direction. Vane had no idea if she actually went this way, but hell, anything was worth a shot. As he passed a small alley in between buildings, he stopped, hearing voices.

"I really have to get to my room now, so if you don't mind, I'll just be go-"

"Not so fast, you ain't going anywhere~" The man's gruff voice lilted up in an attempt to sound...Who knows what the fuck he was trying to do...Vane stepped to the entrance of the alley, glancing to the people in it.

Sure enough, there was Marie, backed against a wall. Vane assumed the man leaning in way too close to her, one arm above her head, was the man who had spoken. He took another drag on his cigar, glancing beyond the man to the other two, and mentally addressed the scene for a moment. It would be no issue to simply beat the shit out of the men, however he doubt the girl would stay out of the way... As he blew the smoke from his parted lips, Marie took matters into her own hands.

With a smile that suited a saint, the girl grabbed the man's shoulder, and yanked him down. She brought her knee up into his stomach, then rammed the elbow of her other arm right between his shoulder blades. Using the force of the elbow-ramming, she knocked him to the side and thus the ground. The other two men started, and Vane raised both eyebrows slightly before strolling into the alley.

"why you...little..." One of the men lunged for her, and Marie darted to the side, going to kick him. Before her foot could connect, the other man got a hold on her and slammed her into a wall. The first man was pushing himself up, still gasping for air, when Vane reached him. Not saying a word, he kicked the man in the head, knocking him out. Well Marie attempted to escape her captor, Vane punched the man she had failed to kick. The man fell back into a wall, and pushed himself way, turning to face Vane.

Vane took a last drag from the cigar as the man went to hit him. He grunted as the fist connected with his chest.

"..." Grabbing the man by the front of his shirt, he threw him to the ground and stomped his foot right into his stomach. Vane then glanced towards Marie and the last man as a cry of pain reached his ears. The man stumbled back from the girl, clutching his shoulder. The dirty shirt was already turning red, and Marie spit some blood from her mouth onto the ground. She had bitten the man...hard enough to break the skin through his shirt. While he had been dealing with the other guy, and finishing the smoke, the man had taken the liberty of ruining the girl's clothes. Her shirt was ripped open, and she pulled her cloak around herself, giving the man a look that could kill.

_She's a fucking _child!

Feeling something snap, Vane lunged for the man, and slammed him into a wall. Grabbing him by the throat, he lifted him off the ground and punched him the face. There was a rather satisfying crunch as he broke his nose, and he punched him again, and again. The man struggled, trying to free himself from Vane's grip, and the Captain punched him again.

"Charles! Enough!" He felt a hand on his arm as he pulled it back to punch him again. "Theres no reason to kill him!" Vane glared down at the girl, and she glared defiantly back up at him.

"This doesn't concern you." The man he was choking made gasping sounds, his struggles becoming weaker.

"To hell it doesn't! Release him this instant! I think your message was pretty fucking clear!"  
Her tone was that of a mother lecturing an unruly child. He stared down at her a moment, then threw the man to the ground. Then, as if to show his decision had nothing to do with her, he kicked the man. "Charles!"

Vane turned, and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her from the alley. She struggled for a moment, informing him haughtily that he was being much too rough with her, all things considered. Ignoring her and her insistent complaints, he headed down the street towards the beach.

"God damnit..." Marie scowled and bit his hand, though not hard enough to break the skin. "Listen to me-" Vane turned, yanking her around infront of him, and slammed her into a wall, pinning her there. Some drunken passerbys glanced at them, but otherwise paid them no mind.

"Listen here, girl...I just saved your li-"

"You saved _me_? I had it under control! I didn't need your-" He grabbed her chin roughly, shutting her up for a moment.

"Don't interupt me again." Vane growled at her, blue eyes blazing. Marie glared right back, her own golden ones burning with her anger towards _him_. "I might not take to it so kindly as I am today." he let go of her chin, and she responded by spitting into his face.

Charles blinked,then raised his hand to slap her. Before he did though, a mental image of her popped up. Sitting next to him, grinning up at him like a fool. He faltered, and scowled, shoving away from her. Marie blinked, then readjusted her cloak again, wondering what would happen next. Charles wiped his face with one hand.

"...Sorry..." Marie muttered, glancing away from him. He didn't say anything for a moment, debating something. There was no way he could take her...He couldn't leave her either... Vane's mind flickered back to his conversation with Eleanor for a moment, then he just sighed, starting to walk away.

"I expect you ready to sail and at the camp by dawn..."

* * *

Marie could just stare after the man, eyes widening to saucers. He didn't glance back, didn't even bothered to check that she had heard him. Just strolled away.

_He almost hit me!_ A voice suddenly screamed in her head. _And I spit in his face! Why the hell did I do that?! Ugh, whatever...I didn't need his help though! I could have easily taken all three of them...But..._

A huge goofy grin spread across her face. She raced down the street towards the inn where her room was.

_Dawn! I need sleep...But YES! I'm going to show that fucking bastard just what I can do!_

She didn't even stop to think about what changed his mind.


End file.
